1 Month Anniversary
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: This is pretty much a sequel to my story 'I know your plan'. It's their one month anniversary for Zim and Dib but what will happen?...read and find out. 3RD CHAPTER!
1. Waking Up

Warning: ZADR goodness, plus it would be nice if you read the prequel 'I know your plan'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot if I did trust me it wouldn't be fit for children. cough ZADR cough.

_1 month anniversary_

Zim slowly opened his eyes only to shut them once again as the light from his window blinded him. Once his violet eyes adjusted to the light is when he noticed the unfamiliar presence in his bed next to him. As if on instinct his body stiffened but the feeling quickly passed as the memories of the past month ran through his mind. A small smile grew on his face as he turned himself over to see that the angel that had changed his life was still asleep.

Dib was curled up against him in a very cute way. He only had on his spare pair of black jeans while the rest of his clothes were discarded in the laundry basket Zim had just recently required. As he looked upon the angel next to him his smile grew. He loved the way that Dib's innocence sprung out when he was asleep. Zim carefully moved his clawed hand to Dib's scythe of a hair piece and began stroking it with soft movements.

After about 8 minutes of adoring the beauty beside him the beauty itself began to wake up. Dib's eyes fluttered opened to be greeted by the same alien he had been dreaming about. "How long have you been awake?" Dib asked groggily.

Zim glanced at the clock that showed 6:32am. "About ten Earth minutes" he replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" questioned Dib while sitting up and rubbing the sleepy out of his eyes.

"I was too busy watching my beautiful angel sleep" said Zim as he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Dib blushed cutely as he returned the favor by wrapping his arms around the waist of the other. He made himself comfortable by sitting in his lap and raised his head to meet light green lips with his own. Zim smiled into the kiss as he traced his serpent like tongue over the others bottom lip practically begging for entrance and almost immediately it was granted.

Dib moaned into the heated kiss as Zim explored every inch of his mouth and it probably would've gone farther if not a loud knock sounded on the door separating them from the rest of the house. Right after the knock a loud screechy voice yelled "MASTER, DIBBY ARE YOU AWAKE YET?"

Zim growled as they separated and Dib laughed nervously as he yelled "We'll be there in a second GIR." It was then they both heard a "Okie dokie" and heard a big crash Assuming that the SIR unit was gone Dib glanced at the clock a final time and told Zim "We've still got about an hour and a half till school starts so I'm gonna take a shower."

Zim nodded while watching Dib gather his clothes and glasses together and strode over to the bathroom. But not before he ran back and gave Zim a quick peck on the lips. Zim smiled again but it didn't last last long since he hear another crash coming from above him. He sighed and finally got off the bed and stood feeling the cold floor beneath his feet. For the moment the only thing he had on was a pair of black pants so he quickly put on a black t-shirt with a blood red heart gram on it with the band name HIM written in red as well and walked over to the elevator and got in.

"Where to?" asked the computer. "Top floor" he stated with a somewhat annoyed expression.

"Yes sir" replied the computer.Zim soon felt the elevator get in motion and found himself leaning against the back wall thinking of the past month with a smile. Memories of he and Dib(is that correct grammar?) confessing their love for each other filled his mind. Their love for each other had grown considerably and by now they hardly wanted to be apart. That's how Dib's habit of sleeping over became existent .

But lately Dib had become more...I guess you can say he wasn't exactly acting like himself at times. Zim had caught Dib saying something about an 'anniversary' and a couple of other strange words but nothing more than that. Another sigh escaped his lips as the elvator finally stopped and revealed to Zim a kitchen that looked like it had suddenly imploded. "GGGGGIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!!!"

Dibs POV

I got done with my shower within about 5 minutes and stepped out onto the freezing white tiled floor. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist and slowly walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. I had heard Zim go upstairs to make sure GIR didn't break anything important and I was almost kinda glad he was gone.

He and I have been together for an entire month now and let me tell you it was probably the best month of my life. We've already been out on a date 25 times. The kids at our school have noticed a change in our behavior since were even nicer to each other now. Gaz has been asking some strange questions but I think she already knows. How? I have no idea.

I grab my trench coat and pull out the the folded piece of paper from my left pocket. I'm actually quite surprised that Zim hadn't found this last night but anyway. I unfold it and sigh. I know it sounds cliched but I've been wanting to give Zim a gift to show how much he meant to me and what better way to do it...then a 1 month anniversary. duh duh duh.

* * *

What will happen next? You'll have to wait. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...bye 


	2. Pancakes and School

School and the Note

I've been away in Kentucky where there's no internet so that's why it's taken me so long to write this chapter...fyi

Pairing:ZADR(Zim and Dib romance)

At 6:55am Zim had finally gotten his dysfunctional SIR unit to stop wreaking havoc on what was left of his kitchen. Right at the moment the robot in question was flipping pancakes and trying to convince his master to have a plate full.

"I do not want any of this 'pancake' that you are cooking" stated Zim.

"But their not just pancakes" replied GIR. If Zim had eyebrows he was sure one of them would rise in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Their chocolate chip pancakes!" the robot yelled. Zim's imaginary eyebrow raised higher "cho-co-late chip?" he questioned.

"Oh boy! Chocolate chip" exclaimed a voice behind them. Zim turned around to see Dib standing in the doorway of the elevator looking very handsome in his usual gothic attire. Zim smiled at the sight of him but questioned "You know of this chocolate chip?"

"Well" Dib said while sitting down right next to Zim at the table "Before my mom past away she used to make them all the time but after her death and dad being...dad we never had them again"

"And their good?" asked Zim.

"They were excellent" replied Dib. Zim smirked while stating "Well if my angel likes them then I shall have them too." Dib blushed at Zim's favorite nickname for him but his smile grew as GIR brought him an entire stack of luscious and chocolately smelling pancakes with a couple of gallons of syrup poured on them. He carefully picked up his fork and knife and cut into the deliciousness. He cut out a tiny piece of one of them and plucked it into his mouth. Dib just had to moan at the tasteyness that swept over his taste buds not even noticing how close Zim was getting to him.

Dib felt his head being turned to the right and saw Zim sitting there with the biggest grin on his face. He swallowed his mouthfull as Zim pulled himself closer while whispering "Let me try" Without warning Zim plunged his mouth onto the others while teasing his lips apart. Dib quickly opened his mouth allowing Zim to slip his thin yet seductive tongue into his cavern tasting every corner all the while tasting his fair share of the pancake goodness. Zim's tongue slipped over Dib's tasting the syrup that still lingered as he heard him moan loudly. Dib's surprise quickly faded as his tongue began to battle with the other. The kiss intensified so much that they both slipped out of their chairs and landed on the floor...all while not breaking lip contact. Dib somehow managed to land on top and took the liberty of taking dominance over the kiss. Zim slowly ran his claw like fingers down Dib's spine making him slightly gasp. Dib then lifted his hand to stroke the others antenna making the green one of the two moan even louder. Zim rolled over to where he was finally on top and separated their lips from each other(finally I bet you were wondering 'Don't they need to breathe?'). They both gained 2 seconds of breath before their lips tackled each other again but this time Zim made sure he was dominant. His hand made it's way under Dib's shirt and began to explore his torso. This time it was Dib who moaned louder while a burst of pleasure shot through his body. Things would've gone a whole lot farther if a certain SIR unit didn't interrupt them by yelling "Are you gonna finish your pancakes!?!?!?!"(Sweet innocent GIR)

They finally parted after oxygen was needed again but even breathing heavy Zim still had a smirk on. "Hm tasty" he simply stated. Gir dropped a load onto his plate before dropping some onto his own. The rest of the breakfast was spent by Dib and Zim talking about random stuff and listening to GIRs sloppy eating noises.

But after breakfast Zim put on his usual disguise, that had actually changed over the years, back on and put the finishing touches on his look. When Dib looked over he couldn't imagine of ever thinking that Zim wasn't H-O-T HOT. He saw Zim's new disguise with the longer black hair almost touching his shoulder that was slightly more spikier and his salmon contacts that weren't scratchy anymore! Zim putt on his black gloves and chained black boots that reached up halfway up his shin while throwing on a black leather vest with lots of chains letting the sleeves of his Him t-shirt escape. He zipped up the vest halfway and let his dogtag rest right above the zipper and looked over to see Dib checking him out.

Zim looked over to see Dib in baggy black jeans with two pockets on each leg with his unique black trench coat covering his dark blue t-shirt. On his neck he wore a black choker with spikes. His scythe of a hair piece was alot longer then it used to be so now it dangled over his back reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades. He still had glasses since he didn't like contacts for 3 reasons. #1 They were out of his budget(meaning they were expensive) #2 He didn't like his eyes being so itchy(he could see why Zim hated his old contacts) and #3 He thought they were annoying(he didn't like the thought of putting them in then taking them back out then putting a new set in then taking those out and etc.)

The clock showed 7:32am as they finally finished their wardrobes and headed out the door towards the hell called school. Zim and Dib shared a nice conversation exploring the theory's of time and space while they walked to their deaths(sarcasm). They reached the front lawn of their high school and gazed at its beauty...actually they shuddered in fear but whatever.

Not wanting any extra attention they quickly made their way through the double doors ignoring all the other pre-adult monsters. When they got into the main hallway both noticed they still had 12 minutes left so they picked a vacant bench near Dib's homeroom and sat close to each other but not too close so that people would start asking questions. "I hate that we don't have our first 2 periods together" said Zim.

"Yeah" Dib replied gloomy "but we're together for the rest of the day" he went so far as putting his arm around the others shoulder and resisted the urge to kiss away the small yet cute pout that was displayed on Zim's face. But his pout quickly faded with a smile to replace it.

Dib, somewhat nervously, pulled out a folded piece of paper and took a deep breath. 'Breathe Dib, breathe' he thought. Zim noticed the folded paper quickly and threw a curious glance towards Dib. "Here Zim" said Dib while reaching the hand with the note towards Zim "I want you to read this." Zim stretched his arm to grab the paper but before he could he heard Dib say "but promise you won't read it till you get into class."

Zim was very confused by now but he nodded and put the note in his pocket on his vest to confirm his promise. Suddenly the intercom came on and what sounded like a very drunken principle said "5 minutes-hic-till the Nation-hic-al anthem."

"Remind me again why this National Anthem is so important" questioned Zim.

"Well, the National Anthem is the thing that reminds us everyday of how long ago we had to fight for our freedom and that we need to remember all the people who died and risked their lives just for us(cue fireworks)." replied Dib. Zim just sat there blinking still trying to decipher what he had said.

Dib sighed "Actually it's just a way to really annoy kids and give the teachers a sense of authority since they can make us stand up."

"That's not really what I don't get" replied Zim.

"What is?'' asked Dib.

"Why do you place your hand right there" Zim said while pointing towards Dib's abdomen "Isn't that where your stomach is?"

"Yeah, we used to put our hands on our hearts but then some woman a long time ago named Hilary Clinton came out to the public one day and did an entire 5 hour speech about how we should put our hands on our stomachs instead and since everyone was dying of boredom they just went with her demands to make her shut up." explained Dib.

"I still don't get it" said Zim with a confused expression.

"They have the speech on DVD now if you wanna buy it for 2 payments of $29.95" replied Dib.

"I'd rather not" stated Zim. It was then that the intercom came on again with the drunken principle saying "2-hic-minutes left until-hic-National Anthem." Zim sighed standing up while saying "I'd better get to my 1st period." Dib nodded and again had to resist the urge to kiss off the cute pout that Zim had seemed to master. While no one was looking they gave each other a quick record time hug and Zim ran towards his 1st period.

Dib watched Zim ran as he stood up himself and couldn't help but feel nervous. Would Zim like what he wrote him? Would he hate it? Would he hate him till they both died or he went away forever leaving him alone in this God-forsaken world till he finally cracked and commit suicide at the age of 26 while leading a not so successful life of trying to convince people the end of the world was coming.

Dib shook his head. 'And I call him a drama queen' he thought.

--------------------------------------------

There! Done with the 2nd chappie. Vote now! Do you want me to start the next chapter with Dib being all nervous about his note or Zim reading the note. Vote! Oh and tell me how I did on my kissing scene. I've never really written one that was actually graphic before so if any of you have any tips that'd be great. Thanx for reading! Oh and your probably wondering about the whole national anthem situation I put in there...well I was actually thinking about the episode where Tak came into the series and in that episode it was valentines day but instead of giving out cards and candy they gave each other meat...well in this chappie I wanted Zim to ask about the national anthem since he's a alien and all but I wanted to do something stupid to it so i thought heart...stomach...heart...stomach. , and then i thought 'what political person do i hate most and i immeaditly came up with hilary clinton, so that's it!

Me:Poor Zim and Dibby, they can't make out while everyone's watching smirk

Zim:glares:I hate you

Me: You know you love me!:hugs him

Dib:sniff: I thought you loved me!runs off

Zim:Wait! I do love you!:runs too

Me:angsty:smirck: see ya!


	3. The Note

The Note

blah-story

_blah-the note_

_**blah-the poem**_

Warning: You should know by now this is a ZADR fic so there really is no warning. Disclaimer: I do not own the poem further on down the page the poem is by Scotty Wright NOT ME so...yeah on with the fluffy story!

Zim sat in his seat just before the final bell sounded with a sigh. His teacher, Miss Sinister, walked into the classroom with a dark vibe so powerful that it made everyone shut up and sit down as well. Zim had always had a respect for her when he was trying to destroy the world but now that he wasn't she was more like that evil teacher that everyone was afraid of. He still had a sort of respect for her but that was only because she was one of the few teachers who actually knew about him and Dib's relationship and was reasonable about it. The other teachers just kinda freaked out but that's not part of the story so we'll go on.

She shot the class a look that...well if looks could kill they would've been dead months ago. Zim watched her as she sat down in her big black chair and surveyed the class. "Mmm..." she mumbled to herself "2 are missing so that leaves me 16 victims...yay." She stood up with a smirk that made all the students shiver in fear and moved to a spot before the blackboard.

She began writing on it showing everyone what they were supposed to do before they got their freedom from her. Zim watched her write: '5 page essay on the chapters 23-26 in your Reading textbook, it WILL be turned in by the bell'. He heard alot of moans and sighs but one look from Miss Sinister made them all shut up. She quietly walked over to her desk and sat down. She drummed her fingers on the hard surface while looking at the clock. When the clock said exactly 8:05am she announced "You will start NOW" and with that everyone hastily pulled out there textbooks and flipped them open.

Zim heard the scratching sound of lead on paper and opened his own textbook while taking out his own paper and pencil. For the first five minutes of class it was dead silent except for the sounds of writing and erasing. Everyone was either reading or writing trying to avoid the teachers hawk-like gaze over the class, everyone that is...except Zim.

He had started on his essay and had done some reading but his mind was elsewhere and when I say elsewhere I mean his left pocket. He kept trying to imagine what the note, he had received from Dib, said. Because of his overactive imagination he was stuck with the vision of this was the way of breaking up with him but he shoved that idea down the drain as much as he could and tried harder to concentrate on the essay.

But he wanted to read it so badly. His left hand went into his pocket and grasped it lightly almost as if he think it would disappear. As if fate suddenly loved him Miss Sinister received a call from the principle ordering her to come to his office immediately. She growled slightly and ordered the class to be silent and hard working while she was gone...but of course the moment the door closed behind her the students abandoned their work and started whispering among themselves.

With the click of the door closing Zim had too abandoned his work but not for talking but the instant that Miss Sinister was out his hand quickly took out the note and began unfolding it. When he finally got it all the way he straightened it on his desk then took it back into his hands and began reading:

_Dear Zim,_

_I know this seems completely random but I think you've overheard me talking about something called a anniversary right? Well in the dictionary you'll find that it says: Anniversary: the yearly recurrence of the date of a past event. I don't know about Irk but here on Earth when people get together(like we are) we like to celebrate certain times of the year in remembrance of them(or us) getting together. Example:You and I got together exactly one month ago and even though most people wait till it's been a year some like to do a one month anniversary...and I guess I'm one of those people. For anniversary's the couples usually give each other a gift or two something to show them how much they mean to that person...well the present I'm going to give you isn't ready yet but I found out that one of the most romantic things a person can do for another is write a poem...and I've done just that. I hope you like it because really my love for you can't be expressed in words but I tried so here:_

_**Sometimes at night when I look to the sky**_

_**I start thinking of you and then ask myself why?**_

_**Why do I love you? I think and I smile**_

_**Because I know the list could run on for miles**_

_**The whisper of your voice, the warmth of your touch**_

_**So many little things that make me love you so much**_

_**The way you support me and help me with my emotions**_

_**The way that you care and so such devotion**_

_**The way that your kiss fills me with desire **_

_** And how you hold me with the warmth of a blazing fire  
**_

_**The way your eyes shine when they look at me**_

_**Lost with you forever is where I want to be**_

_**The way that I feel your by my side **_

_**A sense of completion and overflowing pride **_

_** The dreams that I dream, that all involve you  
**_

_** The possibilities I see and the things we can do**_

_**How you finish the puzzle that lies within my heart**_

_**How that deep in my soul, your the most important part  
**_

_** I could go on for days, telling of what I feel,  
**_

_** But all you really must know is my love for you is for real.**_

_Lots of Love,_

_Dib Membrane_

Zim read it 3 more times to make sure he was reading what he thought he was reading and when he finally confirmed it the biggest smile appeared on his face. Still smiling he folded the note back up again, put it in his pocket and began working on his essay once more.

When Miss Sinister arrived 6 minutes later everyone immediately ceased talking and began on their essays. She walked over to her desk while quickly examining the faces of her students and couldn't help but notice Zim looked like he had just won the lottery or had just destroyed the earth or something close, with that big smile on his green face. She raised an eyebrow toward him but since he was so caught up in his work he didn't notice. She thought about it for a moment and finally came up with a suitable conclusion and took her eyes off of him and starting surveying the other freaks.

About 15 minutes later Zim stood up from his desk holding 5 pages of paper in his hand and walked over to Miss Sinisters desk with that smile still on his face. "Do you need something Zim?" she questioned. He placed the 5 pages onto her desk and just said "I'm done." Alot of the students eyes widened since it had only been about 20 minutes and usually it took even the smartest kid in the class the whole period(which was about an hour long).

Miss Sinister was surprised as well but didn't show it at all as she nodded and gathered his papers together and put them on the 'Grading' stack on her desk. She lowered her gaze onto the vampire story she was reading as she thought she heard Zim go back to his desk but when she looked up again there he was. "Can I help you with something else?" she said in a bored voice.

Zim took a quick look around before whispering "Can I ask you a favor?"

She merely blinked at this statement and seeing as he was whispering he apparently didn't want the other students to know so she whispered back "Well I do owe you one...what's this favor?"

"I need to borrow a book. A...a poetry book" he said with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"What do you want horrid poems, scary poems, dark poems? I got plenty from Edgar Allen Poe" she replied.

Zim's blush grew as he said "No I...I need a book on...love poems." Well that stunned her to no end as she looked at him with a very confused look but none the less she opened one of her drawers and started rummaging through the files. About 20 seconds later she found what she was looking for and placed it on her desk.

Zim looked at it and saw that it was an old, thin book that looked like it originated in the 80's. He picked it up and immediately noticed the velvety covering and saw the title 'Greatest Love Poems of the Century'. He looked up from the book and said "Thank you I'll give it back after class." He was about to walk away when she coughed signaling his attention and when he looked back at her he swear he felt shivers go down his spine "You will tell **no one** about me having this book, do you understand?" she threatened. He nodded while gulping as she looked away from him and down onto her book.

Zim walked back to his desk and started flipping through the pages trying to find the right one to express his love for his angel since apparently he couldn't write one even if he wanted to. And about 20 minutes later he had found the perfect one and began copying it onto another piece of paper with an even bigger smile(if that was possible)

The second the bell rang every student ran out the door leaving their papers on Miss Sinisters desk but Zim stayed behind the crowd and when it was clear he walked over to her and placed the book onto her desk and thanked her once again and headed out the door. When the door shut leaving her in silence she couldn't help but smirk 'I wonder what Dib wrote in that little note of his that made Zim so happy' she thought. "Heh...he didn't even think that I might've noticed...sheesh Zim I thought you knew me better than that" she said to herself. 'I notice things other teachers don't' she thought while she put the book back in her drawer, closed it and went back to her book 'Chapter 18, The smell of blood floated through the air as if it were a part of it and I couldn't help but wonder...'

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon! 


End file.
